There
by ChocAblueberry
Summary: awal kisah mereka memang rumit, bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai dosa. sebelum mereka akhirnya menyadari jika mereka memang di satukan melalui benang kasat mata, yang sering di sebut-sebut 'takdir'...YEWOOK/ chaptered!
1. Chapter 1

" **When your lips whisper my name  
My stopped heart softly and slowly pounds..."  
**

YEWOOK

Yaoi/Boyslove

Rate: T+

Romance/Hurt

...

Bau-bauan rumput mati dan tanah sembab tercium pekat disana. Bukan suatu kebetulan, hanya hujan yang baru menyapu bersih tempat bertabur darah itu dengan daun oranye yang terbawa guyuran air.

Sempat terasa amis detik lalu, tetapi tidak lagi. Hanya kayu lapuk bercampur udara dingin yang mendominasi keadaan. Semuanya diam, nyaris tidak tersentuh. Bisikkan halus yang hanya terdengar. Seperti tidak nyata sama sekali, buram bagaikan mata berkaca menahan tangis.

Tindakkannya nekat. Tapi inilah yang sering ia dengar dari banyak kerabat dekatnya yang ia sering sebut-sebut sebagai 'sahabat'. Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk bangun dari situ?

Ia tidak suci lagi, Jadi tidak masalah jika ia yang 'kotor' ini tersungkur diantara tanah tanpa isakkan penyesalan sedikitpun. Ini memang salahnya. Menyerahkan begitu saja seolah-olah hidupnya hanya barang bekas siap pakai kapan saja.

Hanya karena kata yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut bohong namja itu ia percaya. Kata yang seperti, "aku mencintaimu, percayalah.."

Bodoh! Yah-itu adalah status penting seorang pria kecil berumur 17 tahun bernama Ryeowook. Park Ryeowook, tepatnya.

Sudah beratus kali sahabat-sahabatnya berusaha menyakinkan ia jika 'itu' bukan perbuatan yang salah terhadap pasangan kekasih. Mereka berkata, "Di dunia ini, kelakuaan para Seme memang begitu Wookie-ah. Sudah serahkan saja, aku saja masih bersama Kyuhyun . tidak ada kata menelantarkan-kok!" ujar Sungmin -salah satu sahabatnya- pada saat keraguaannya datang menyelimuti.

"kau akan semakin dewasa, tenanglah." Kini timpalan kata itu berasal dari Hyukjae.

Awalnya ia ragu untuk memberi ke'perawanan' tubuhnya kepada namja bernama Kim Yesung, ketua geng dikampus tempat ia belajar. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang nantinya akan terjadi, ketika Yesung datang malam senin meminta ia agar mencoba tidur-layaknya kebiasaan pasangan Jepang dan Korea yang sedang marak-maraknya.

'harus memberi kepercayaan' begitulah kilasan kata yang mendukung kegiatan populer dikalangan remaja menjalin kasih tersebut. Mereka lain dengan Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu memikirkan bagaimana jika ia nantinya 'tidur' bersama Yesung, dan setelah mereka melakukan itu. apa namja seperti Yesung akan pergi atau malah sebaliknya? Ia tidak tahu...

Dan berujung kepada bujukkan dari teman-teman dan sahabat yang berkata seolah ia akan baik-baik saja, akhirnya menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya-Yesung.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ia masih mengingat jerit kesakitannya ketika kejantanan Yesung merobek lubang miliknya untuk pertama sekali. Ia menangis kencang saat itu, Yesung seperti kesetanan ketika mereka bergumul.

Terlalu rakus,menuntut,dan beringas. Ia bahkan ngeri menatap pria tampannya.

Tapi ia pasrah-pasrah saja. Bermodal bualan 'cinta' dari Yesung, dan mempercayai hubungan mereka yang akan terus bersama.

Yah-Yesung senang mendapat apa yang ia mau. Begitu'pun dengan Ryeowook. Pria kecil polos yang lugu diambang batas itu, tersenyum bahagia mengetahui Kekasihnya Yesung puas dengan apa yang telah ia berikan.

Mereka berpelukkan cukup lama, bergumam "saranghae" seolah kata-kata itu seperti kebiasaan yang tidak ada sakralnya sedikit'pun. Menggombal layaknya perbuatan manis Yesung kepadanya. ia percaya Yesung, sangat mempercayakan namja bersurai Wine itu. namun-

PLAK!

Sakit. Tidak sesakit ia ketika 'dimasuki' oleh Yesung saat itu, tapi sakit seperti uluh hati yang tertancap oleh sebilah pisau tertajam. Ia bahkan masih mengingat disaat Yesung emosi diambang batas disaat pemuda Wine tersebut memutuskan hubungan mereka hanya karena alasan 'jengah'.

Astaga! Ryeowook hampir kehilangan kesadaran saat itu. saat dimana tiga hari silam mereka melakukan hubungan intim sepasang kekasih. Ia tentu menolak, menanggis dan memohon agar Yesung tidak meninggalkannya.

Tapi ia salah. Pria-nya itu pergi bersama gadis lain. Tertawa kuat ketika melihat ia mengemis permohonan agar Yesung menarik kata putus untuknya. Seperti merobek luka baru di hati kecil Ryeowook. Ia menyadari bagaimana tertinggal di kegelapan malam saat itu. dengan tangis dan bekas tamparan telak MANTAN kekasihnya.

Kekasih yang sangat ia percayai dan ia cintai.

Ia menahan tangisya agar tidak lebih dalam, berusaha melupakan Yesung. hingga kejadian buruk seperti belum puas menimpanya dengan berita lain yang mengatakan jika ia-

"hamil?!" ucapnya tidak percaya. Dunia berputar menghempas ia hingga terjatuh ke dasar bumi. Gelap oleh tangis dan hawa hujan.

Berlari sekuat tenaga juga tidak akan menolong. Siapa'pun tolong, batinnya berteriak. Sirna sudah harapannya untuk melupakan Yesung. anak yang ia kandung adalah milik Yesung, milik orang yang telah merobek sekali lagi luka dalam. Sangat dalam sampai nafasnya tersegal bagai mayat hidup di tengah jalan itu.

Tengah jalan berbau lapuk, basah oleh hujan, dan di kubur banyaknya daun oranye.

Sayatan luka di kakinya karena terjatuh ketika berlari ia abaikan. Sudah sekitar tiga jam ia membiarkan diri tersungkur tidur di jalan itu. bagaikan orang gila jika ada yang melihat keadaannya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka semua hal yang menimpa adalah 'kejutan' buruk.

Mengapa begitu sakit?

Terlintas pemikiran gila di mata kosong Ryeowook saat menit lalu. Hampir saja ia berniat menggugurkan kandungannya jika saja, hatinya tidak berteriak histeris..

Jangan! Jangan, Ryeowook-ah...batinnya menangis kencang.

Ia bagun dari jalan basah itu, terdiam sebentar walau tangisnya masih sama. Mengelus-elus perut yang terdapat calon bayi yang mungkin akan menemaninya menemukan kebahagiaan nantinya. Cukup sudah ia berpikir gila! Ini adalah anaknya. Bukan anak Yesung, tekannya tertawa keras didalam hati.

"pria itu..." Ryeowook mengepal kuat buku-buku jarinya. Persetan dengan kata cinta! Persetan dengan rayuan atau semacam hal memuakkan yang pernah Yesung berikan! Ia membenci Yesung.

Sangat membenci Yesung!

"tenang sayang..hiks...umma yang akan appa idiotmu itu..hiks.."Ryeowook tersenyum didalam tangisnya. Bagaimana'pun ia harus bangkit! Ia calon ibu, dan dalam menunggu waktu anak bayi termanisnya akan hadir.

Bayi yang dulunya Ryeowook impi-impikan suatu hari nanti. Menjadi seorang ibu untuk anaknya bersama Yesung-tapi itu sangat dulu. Hapus namja brengsek itu dari bayangan manis yang ia rancang. Biar Ryeowook mengubah hidupnya kembali..biarlah~

Tanpa Yesung

.

.

Tanpa kata 'cinta'

.

.

Dan tanpa pengharapan bersama pria itu lagi!

TBC

hai~ author-ah tidak, sebut 'penambah' cerita YEWOOK hadir!

ku harap kalian bisa menerimaku sebagaimana teman, tidak seperti kalian mengangumi YEWOOK-kok^^...kita bisa berteman baik. saya memberi kalian cerita, dan kalian menyemangati saya melalui deretan kalimat kalian kkk^^

gimana? ini menarik'kah? atau tidak sama sekali...aku bisa memakluminya jika kalian berkata ini 'jelek' hahahaha xD


	2. Chapter 2 (here u are!)

"Yeol-ah" ujar Ryeowook lembut memanggil buah hatinya yang kini tengah meninggalkannya dalam jarak tiga langkah. Ia tersenyum maklum. Bukan salah anaknya jika bertanya dimana keberadaan appanya dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"chanyeol sayang, jangan begitu." Sungmin yang merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya Ryeowook,ikut membantu. Ia menyerahkan sandeul kepada pelukan Ryeowook, dan berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol. "tidak kasihan pada umma,hm?"

Manic sehitam gelap malam itu mendengus kesal. Ia menunduk menatap rerumputan perkarangan rumah mereka. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat ummanya begini, hanya saja ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran!

"kau menyayangi umma,?" chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Tatapannya yang tadi berfokus pada tanah, kini menatap penuh sayang kepada ibu cantiknya yang kini mengendong sandeul. "sangat,ahjumma!"

"kalau begitu jangan pernah marah lagi-oke?"

"hm, Chanyeol tidak akan marah lagi. Chanyeol janji.." Ryeowook yang mendengar itu tersenyum hangat. Didekatinya anak empat tahun yang sudah ia rawat dengan sangat baik, hingga menghasilkan namja kecil tampan yang merupakan jiplakan seorang namja yang berusaha Ryeowook lupakan.

Namja yang seenaknya memberi kemiripan kepada anaknya sendiri. Dan namja yang sangat ia benci. Ayah dari anaknya, Kim Yesung.

"umma, mianhae…Chanyeol salah" tangan mungil anaknya memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Seolah sangat menyesal telah sempat menyalahkan ibunya karena tidak pernah mau memberitahu keberadaan sang ayah.

"ne, sayang. Kau tidak salah~"gumamnya membalas pelukan Chanyeol, mengecupi pucuk kepala anak tunggalnya dengan penuh kasih. Ia sangat menyayangi buah hati tercintanya ini. Tidak ada yang lain, terutama Yesung!

'bukan salahmu, tapi salah umma yeol-ah~'

 **Yewook**

 **YAOI**

 **Romance/Hurt**

 **Rate: T+**

…

Ini tahun ke lima terlewatkan. Tahun kebahagian yang berhasil ia temukan semenjak tersiksa dari masa kelamnya dahulu. Tidak ada orang yang mendukungnya kecuali sahabatnya Sungmin dan Hyukjae saat itu. Ia tidak mempunyai orangtua kandung ketika kejadian ia mengandung.

Sejak kecil Ryeowook hanya seorang pria buangan yang ditampung oleh panti asuhan Seoul Season. Diumurnya yang beranjak 12 tahun baru ia merasakan mempunyai orangtua. Mereka berdarah campuran korea-cina, bernama Park Leeteuk dan Park Kangin.

Mereka memang sangat baik dalam mengurus Ryeowook. Menyekolahkan Ryeowook, memberi semua kebutuhan namja manis itu. yah- walau ia di ajar dengan kungkungan keras dari Leeteuk-ibunya. Namja cantik itu sangat otoriter. Tidak terlalu Galak, namun mempunyai sisi lembut kepadanya.

Ia tahu jika umma angkatnya itu sebenarnya sangat baik, meski ia diajar keras dalam segala hal. Namun ketika kejadian ia 'hamil' diluar nikah, saat itu saat-saat dimana Leeteuk benar-benar emosi tingkat tinggi.

Marah dan kesal bercampur satu saat ummanya menampar ia dengan telak. Ia menangis meminta maaf, tapi Leeteuk malah membelakanginya. Membuang wajah, seakan tidak peduli.

Hubungan mereka menjadi terbatas saat itu. Leeteuk memang tetap mengurus semua yang ia butuhkan, tapi bukan berarti Leeteuk sudah melupakan kesalahan terbesar Ryeowook. Sang umma pergi ke cina meninggalkan Ryeowook sendiri. Meminta Ryeowook mempertanggung jawabkan semua ini, walau Leeteuk tetap tidak melepaskan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Dari jarak jauh namja cantik itu tetap memantau.

Hampir setiap hari Ryeowook menangis dimasa kehamilannya. Leeteuk tahu itu. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama-menangis karena hukuman yang ia beri kepada anak manisnya sendiri. Ia menyesal, tapi ini tetap untuk kebaikan putranya.

"bagaimana? Kau suka Ryeong-ah?" gumaman Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook dari bingkai photo Leeteuk yang tadi ia tatapi. Semenjak Sungmin berbicara mengenai pakaian musim dingin yang sedang marak, ia malah mengacuhkan perkataan itu. Ia merindukan ummanya! Sangat merindukan Leeteuk.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Ia mengambil tempat di samping Ryeowook, mengusap punggung sempit sahabatnya seraya tersenyum pelan. Ia tahu posisi Ryeowook. Meski Chanyeol lahir dengan sangat baik, memberi Ryeowook kebahagian, akan tetapi Ryeowook merindukan dimana keluarganya bisa berkumpul dahulu.

Seandainya ia tidak mendukung 'kegiatan' Yesung dulu…

Seandainya ia tidak menyakinkan Ryeowook dulu, dan seandainya Ryeowook tidak hamil dulu. Mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi.

Tidak akan ada airmata di wajah manis milik adiknya itu. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal. "tidak perlu memikirkan ahjumma. dia baik-baik saja, wookie-ah"

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. Tidak! Ia harus bertemu Leeteuk seharusnya. Ryeowook berhutang permohonan maaf untuk Leeteuk. Belum lagi, kado untuk Chanyeol pemberian dari Leeteuk membuat ia bersalah. Bukan, bukan isi kadonya. Melainkan surat yang terselip, yang mengatakan ia harus menjaga diri dengan baik dan mengurus Chanyeol. Leeteuk juga mengatakan, ia sempat terserang flu disana. Entahlah, Ryeowook bisa merasakan Leeteuk berbohong. 'bukan sekedar flu, umma. Kau bohong!' bantinnya saat itu.

"aku mencemaskan umma, Hyung"

"percayalah Wookie, ahjumma baik-baik saja.." Ryeowook meringis ketika airmatanya mulai jatuh. Sungmin sontak memeluk tubuh ringkih Ryeowook. 'cukup, Ryeowook! Jangan ada tangisan lagi!' mohon Sungmin membatin penuh harap.

"tapi..hiks..aku..a-ku..merindukan umma..hiks..ini salahku,hyung!" beruntung kedua bocah yang ada di rumah Ryeowook tengah tertidur pulas. Jadi tangisan Ryeowook tidak akan terdengar, mengingat mereka ada dilantai bawah. "a-aku salah"lirihnya membasahi kemeja pink milik Sungmin.

"ani. Bukan kau, tapi si brengsek itu!" Ryeowook terdiam. Walaupun airmata tetap mengalir, ia diam dengan ucapan Sungmin. Lelaki itu…lelaki itu…bajingan! Marah Ryeowook membatin, ketika bayangan wajah Yesung muncul kembali.

Jika ia pria gagah yang kuat dan pemberani, mungkin ia akan menusuk Yesung dengan samurai tertajam. Jika saja ia kaya bisa menyewa banyak orang kuat, mungkin ia bisa berkata 'bunuh dia' tepat dihadapan MANTAN-nya itu. Ia rusak karena satu pria, dan ia bersyukur karena pria itu memberi anak yang manis untuknya.

"Hyung?" panggilnya melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menatap berkaca pada manic Sungmin yang begitu teduh kepadanya. "apa wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. Ia meremas kedua tangannya gusar, seraya berkata "aku ingin ke Cina, Hyung.."

….

Bau obat-obatan tercium sangat pekat di ruangan kamar milik keluarga Park. Disana tidak sedikit orang yang ada. Ruangan itu bagai disulap layaknya tempat pertemuan resmi untuk membicarakan rapat mendadak oleh mereka.

Berulang kali Leeteuk mencoba mengambil nafas perlahan. Penyakitnya yang terbilang akut ini menjadikan ia berbicara seadanya kepada rekan bisnis Kangin disana. Sebenarnya Kangin sudah melarang orang-orang itu datang menemui Leeteuk. Namun 'istri'nya itu begitu keras kepala ketika orang pembisnisnya datang dengan suruhan seseorang.

"jadi?" mereka mengulang ajuan menit lalu. Menunggu Kangin yang berpikir keras tentang bisnisnya sendiri. "kita mengalami kebangkrutan yang besar" ucapnya menatap Leeteuk cemas. Takut-takut ia dengan kondisi Leeteuk yang mungkin bertambah buruk. Namun apa mau dikata, Leeteuk sangat ingin tahu siapa dalang penghancur perusahaan mereka.

"ya, tuan. Kebangkrutan kali ini terhitung yang paling parah." ujar namja bertubuh besar.

"dia memberi kami surat ini, sebagai perhitungan akan menarik kembali saham yang sempat ia rebut." Timpal salah satu mata-mata dari kangin memberi secarik kertas ke tangan tuannya.

Kangin mengkerut kening berusaha menahan emosi. Sialan orang itu! Jika saja ia bisa focus ke perusahaan selama Leeteuk tidak jatuh sakit, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. "dia-yang kau maksud siapa?"

Mereka tampak terdiam sebentar. Diam yang cukup memakan waktu karena beberapa bergidik ngeri mengingat orang itu. Dia terkenal pembisnis yang angkuh dan kejam. Tidak memandang bulu ketika ikut 'bermain' dalam binis dan hal lainnya.

Melirik takut-takut, pemuda bernama Zoumi menatap sangsi tuan Kangin. Ia sedikit berdeham menetralkan jantungnya. "er..itu, Tuan Yesung. Dia yang kami maksudkan"

Bruk!

Mata mereka semua sontak berahli kepada Leeteuk. Namja yang merupakan 'istri' dari Kangin, terjatuh dari ranjangnya ke lantai dingin ruangan. Dengan gerakan cepat kangin menangkap Leeteuk, dan memeluk pria-nya cemas.

"yeobo…kau tidak apa-apa?"perkataan Kangin di balas gelenggan kepala pelan dari Leeteuk. Ia tersenyum sedih dengan tangan bergetar ketika mengenggam tangan suaminya.

"hiks..bukan aku yang kau cemaskan…Ryeowook, anak kita dalam bahaya, Kangin-ie!"Leeteuk terisak dengan tubuh semakin ketakutan. "dan pria itu…pria itu, adalah pria yang menghamili Ryeong"

.

.

"M-mwo?!"

TBC

Hiaaaaaaa~~ gimana? Enek-yah? Aishhh ayolah..aku baru disini jika benar FF buatanku buruk.

Aku akan mengpublish dengan cepat jika kalian mau mendukungku-lagi..**

Terima kasih yang sudah merespon FF buatanku..kkkk^^

-minat untuk merivieu –lagi #PuppyEyes


	3. Chapter 3 (I got you)

"M-mwo..?!"

Yewook

Yaoi

Rate: T+

Romance/Hurt

...

 _Bukan semudah ketika kau berucap kata cinta. Bukan semudah kau pernah menjadikan aku milikmu. Bukan semudah kado permberian yang kau hadiahkan ketika senin menjelang._

 _Dan-bukan semudah kejadian ketika kau meniduriku!_

 _._

 _._

Sungmin menghela nafasnya berat. Lingkaran tangan kokoh di perutnya sempat ia abaikan jika saja Kyuhyun tidak berulang kali berkata hal yang sama kepadanya. Ia sebenarnya risih dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Tapi apa daya, Suaminya tetaplah Suaminya.

Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah jika ia tidak berbicara jujur saat ini. "Ryeowook akan pergi ke Cina" ucapnya lirih memandangi lautan lampu malam kota Seoul dari ketinggian apartement tempat ia tinggal bersama Kyuhyun dan Sandeul. "hm, lalu?"

"aku hanya takut, itu saja Kyu" Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. Secara logika memang tidak perlu ada yang ditakuti dengan kepergian Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu, firasat Sungmin untuk Ryeowook selalu tepat sasaran. Akan ada hal buruk. Itu intinya!

"dia tidak bisa di cengah?"tanyanya semakin mengeratkan pelukkan mereka.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan."tidak! dia tetap kesana." Gumamnya menyamankan posisinya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Ia butuh ketenangan sekarang, dan itu hanya bisa ia dapat dari Kyuhyun. Tidak yang lain. "kalau begitu berdoalah agar tidak terjadi hal buruk.."Kyuhyun mengusap surai namja imut miliknya lembut. sangat lembut. menenangkan Sungmin, walau ia tahu sangat berat untuk orang seperti Sungmin melihat adiknya Ryeowook tertimpa kejadian buruk lagi. Oh, atau yang lebih buruk mungkin?

"selalu...aku sangat berharap Yesung tidak di Cina saat ini."

...

Beberapa kali Ryeowook harus rela berjalan modar-mandir keseluruh ruangan milik anaknya. Memang penat, tapi ini tugasnya sebagai umma. Selain menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk Chanyeol, Ryeowook juga harus mempersiapkan diri Chanyeol agar siap berangkat ke taman kanak-kanak Shapire.

Memang umur bayi mungilnya itu masih kecil. Namun kemampuannya untuk mengenali banyak angka dan huruf patut di acungi jempol. Anaknya sangat pintar dalam segala hal, Ryeowook bahkan tidak tahu kenapa. Menurut Ryeowook, ia tidak mempunyai otak sejenius Chanyeol. Entahah..ia tidak tahu~

"ayo sayang, kita ke bawah." Dengan gerakan pelan Ryeowook membawa anak tampannya menuruni tangga rumah mereka. Berjalan menuju ruang makan, untuk sarapan pagi Chanyeol."cha, makan. Setelah itu kita langsung berangkat" titah Ryeowook memberi banyak sayuran ke piring Chanyeol.

"umma, jangan terlalu banyak! Chanyeol tidak suka.."tangan-tangan kecilnya menghalangi tangan Ryeowook yang terus menuangkan sup sayur hijau. Ekspresi Chanyeol sungguh menggemaskan melihat sang umma yang malah tidak mengubrisnya. "tidak Yeol-ie. Makan, atau liburan ke sungai Han dibatalkan!" mendengar ancaman tidak menyenangkan itu, Chanyeol akhirnya menurut.

Dengan tampang masih setengah ngambek, bocah balita bersurai hitam itu memakan perlahan masakan sang umma yang menurutnya sangat-sangat enak. Kecuali sayuran, tentunya.

"minum susu milikmu juga,ne" Chanyeol menatap ke arah susu buatan umma yang kini berada didepannya dengan tampang secerah matahari. Ia suka susu, terutama rasa coklat! Ryeowook selalu rutin memberi Chanyeol minuman itu. "ne,umma. Chanyeol tidak akan lupa." Senyumnya lebar yang semakin menyamakan kemiripan wajah Yesung di wajahnya.

'hentikan,Yeol-ah' ringis Ryeowook dalam hati ketika mengingat wajah tegas itu kembali. Wajah seseorang yang tidak pernah jengah memberi trauma berlebih untuknya. Karena sebanyak apapun ia mengelak menghapus bayangan pria itu, Chanyeol tetap memiliki apa yang Yesung punya secara fisik. Mereka sangat mirip, seperti Yesung kedua untuk Ryeowook.

Ia terdiam menyaksikan sang buah hati menghabisakan lahap masakan yang ia buat, seraya mengelap lembut sisa makanan yang tertinggal dipipi anaknya. "pelan-pelan sayang..." Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tidak lama menunggu, akhirnya putra tampannya sudah siap menghabiskan sarapan pagi. mengiringi langkah Chanyeol menuju pintu utama, dengan Ryeowook berada di samping putranya.

"sebentar, tunggu umma mengunci pintu dulu." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Ia dengan patuh melihat umma manisnya tengah mengunci pintu rumah mereka. "perlu Chanyeol bantu umma?"

"ania, sayang...hanya mengunci pintu tidak perlu bantuan~" kekehan Ryeowook mengundang gelak tawa sang anak. Memang pekerjaan yang Ryeowook lakukan bukan sulit, namun menawarkan diri tidak masalah bukan?

dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengambil tangan kiri Ryeowook, mengandengnya agar berjalan beriringan seolah Chanyeol adalah pria terkuat yang harus melindungi umma tercintanya. Entahlah, bagi Chanyeol tubuh ibunya itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran namja dewasa. Sedangkan Sungmin ahjumma saja tidak begitu, batinnya.

Dari arah kejauhan mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan menuju taman kanak-kanak Shappire, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam melintas berlawanan arah hampir mengenai tubuh Ryeowook dalam jarak yang sangat nyaris. Beruntung Ryeowook tidak tertabrak, pria mungil itu hanya mengalami syok.

"umma baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Ia memegang kedua tangan sang umma, memastikan jika ibunnya tidak terluka barang sedikitpun. "a-ania Yeol-ah, umma baik-baik saja.." gumam Ryeowook menekan rasa syoknya di hadapan Chanyeol. "cha,ayo kita berjalan lagi.."ucap Ryeowook cepat mengendong putra kecilnya segera menuju sekolah.

Firasatnya tidak enak dengan kejadian yang hampir melayangkan nyawanya itu. entahlah, Ryeowook harus lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Mobil hitam tadi seakan mau membunuhnya. Bukan tidak sengaja, malah seperti sangat di sengaja.

"cih! Dasar jalang!"mata segelap malam miliknya menajam. Ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi syok namja kecil tadi. Sungguh ia merindukan aura ketakutan Ryeowook. Aura ketika Ryeowook hanya takut kepadanya. "kau lihat saja sebentar lagi.." ia menekan setiap ucapan yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh hari untuk memberi 'sedikit kejutan' kepada MANTAN namjachinggunya itu.

...

Leeteuk tertawa keras dengan tangis di wajah cantik miliknya. Ia gila, ia kehilangan kesadaran saat ini. "hiks...kau menyetujuinya?" tanyanya berulang kali kepada Kangin, seakan tidak pernah percaya dengan tindakan jahat sang suami kepada putra manisnya yang malang.

Kangin berusaha menenangkan Leeteuk. Ia mengusap punggung Leeteuk lembut, sama-sama menangisi keadaan mereka. Ia hanya meneteskan airmata, tidak terisak. "yah-ini salahku. Aku menyetujui permintaannya" ujarnya semakin memeluk Leeteuk erat.

Kondisi istrinya semakin memburuk, dan keputusan yang ia buat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia mempertaruhkan hidup anak dan istrinya disini. "wae?! Kau jahat..hiks!" Leeteuk kini gencar memukul dada bidang suaminya. Ia tidak peduli, anaknya dalam keadaan bahaya sekarang. Tapi disisi lain ini bukanlah salah Kangin.

Mereka sangat sulit sekarang...ini hukuman? Ah-terlalu berlebihan!

"ini demi kebaikan Ryeo-

"BUKAN KEBAIKAN JIKA KAU MENYETUJUI SURAT ITU!" teriakan Leeteuk sangat kencang. Ia marah! Emosi sudah diambang batas ketika tahu anaknya akan dijadikan tumbal untuk semua ini..tidak bisakah dia saja?

"yeobo, tenanglah~~"

"aku tidak bisa tenang untuk ini..hikss"isakkan Leeteuk semakin kencang di ruangan kamar mereka yang menyerupai rumah sakit itu. Banyak selang yang menyambung ke tubuh Leeteuk hanya untuk beroleh sebuah oksigen tambahan agar tetap hidup.

"hiks...aku tidak akan tenang jika-,"ia terdiam menatap mata Kangin dalam. Meremas kemeja depan suaminya, seraya berkata, "jika Ryeowook harus menikahi Yesung"

.

.

.

TBC

gimana? menarik tidak? kalian masih mengharapkan ini di lanjut?

mohon rivieuwnya plisss #PuppyEyesGagal

aku akans angat bersemangat jika kalian mendukungku ;)

jangan menjadi siders okey -_-


End file.
